notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
R. Cane
R. Cane '''(alternatively spelled '''R. Caine) is an arcane drug originally used to treat withdrawal from the wild magic used to create the Eldritch Knights of Ezry. Development of the Drug During the war against Azmodius, stronger soldiers were deemed necessary to defeat the evil. Professor Duttle was able to produce synthetic Eldritch Knights by injecting them with the blood of wild magic sorcerers. Because of this injection, the Eldritch Knights were able to use arcane abilities. The Knights produced by this experiment were essential to winning the war against Azmodius. The Eldritch Knights who did not die in battle slowly lost their abilities and became ill as a result of the experiment. A drug form of the wild magic was developed to treat the withdrawal but was quickly subject to abuse. Street versions of the drug were created, causing the Outer Ring of Ezry to be overrun by paranoid R. Cane addicts. Skullis, an R. Cane dealing drug lord, became the unofficial ruler of the outer ring. Colors of R. Cane Different types of R. Cane grant different types of magical effect, which are indicated by the color. Red R. Cane Red R. Cane imbues the user with Fire magic. This variety was sold to Hardwon Surefoot by Reeva, and later The Panther Tabaxi takes it before going into battle with the Band of Boobs. It can also be seen burning a man's tongue as the Band of Boobs arrives at the Bone and Barrel Tavern. It gives the user Hellish rebuke, and wounds inflicted burst out in flames. Blue R. Cane Blue R. Cane imbues the user with magic dealing Cold damageMonster of the Month #5; however Stunkbug's implanted false memory showed Skullis snorting Blue R. Cane and shooting lightning at his brother Gunkbog, killing him. Mark also took Blue R. Cane, but died before he could utilize its effects. Yellow R. Cane Yellow R. Cane imbues the user with Lightning magic. The Bad Stuff Impure R. Cane, also known as "The Bad Stuff" is made by mixing many types, and is generally cheaper but far more dangerous than pure varieties. Due presumably to its mixed nature, it doesn't grant specific spells, only allowing the user the arcane burst ability. It was seen being sold by a cranky goblin sitting alone in the Bone and Barrel Tavern. The Crazy Gnoll is seen on the substance. Effects of R. Cane While R. Cane mixed with other drugs or substances is extremely dangerous and often fatal, unadulterated R. Cane can improve the imbiber's abilities. All forms, whether pure or impure, can cause wild magic surges, addiction, and, if used too often, death. The Wild Magic effects last for 1 hour, but addiction can be long-lasting. Stronger forms of R. Cane have a small chance of causing the user to explode, killing them instantly. The bad stuff causes explosions in nearly a fourth of cases. After several uses in battle, Hardwon Surefoot began to succumb to R. Cane addiction, and has been known to take a "small bump" to help him sleep. His friends and allies are unaware of his addiction, but have expressed concern over his usage of the drug. Some notable effects include: *Tongue catches fire *The feeling of fire pulsing into the user's arms *Turn the user and others invisible *Growing a long beard of feathers *Blowing up in a burst of multi-colored energy It is likely that Murph used this table of wild magic effects to roll on. References Category:Drugs Category:Objects